L'amitié a le goût du sang
by PKClarine
Summary: Les vagues de psyche dégagées par le Codex et Grunlek balayaient les aventuriers. Il fallait qu'il tienne bon encore quelques instants; la vie de leur ami en dépendait. (Fin alternative suite à une info de Mahyar - spoiler fin saison 3)


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

 _Bonjour tout le monde, je suis nouvelle ici en tant qu'auteure. Je vous lis depuis longtemps en silence la plupart du temps ^^. Je suis Aventures depuis le début et ne rate aucun épisode (fan mode *^*)._

 _Suite à une info lâchée par Mahyar sur son stream rétrospective des trois saisons, je me suis décidée à écrire ce petit One-Shot sur le pouce et à contribuer un peu à la communauté Aventures._

 _En résumé pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le stream, Mahyar disait qu'il avait un regret : c'était de ne pas avoir rajouté l'élément suivant : pendant que les aventuriers étaient concentrés à atteindre l'esprit de Grunlek dans le Codex, il aurait souhaité qu'Enoch tente (et réussisse accessoirement XD) de poignarder BOB pour que ce dernier doive tenter de se maintenir en vie tout en conservant la connexion ou pire qu'il doive choisir de sauver Grunlek ou non. Imaginez ce drama!_  
 _Du coup, ça m'a un peu inspiré cette fin un chouia différente ..._

* * *

Balthazar avait bandé sa volonté et ouvert la connexion mentale vers Théo et Shin qui faisaient front avec lui. Son diable de père, Enoch, se tenait un peu plus en retrait. La connexion avec l'esprit de son paternel fut quasiment instantanée, mais fallait-il en douter? Après tout, ils étaient du même sang et partageaient la même psyche.

Le demi-diable sentit son esprit être propulsé vers l'avant tandis que le seigneur des enfers cherchait dans ce maelström de magie l'essence même de Grunlek. Le mage agrippa mentalement l'archer et le paladin de peur que le lien ne se rompe. Son père était puissant et poussait fort sur la connexion.  
Il ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il ferme son esprit à toute forme de distraction et ce n'était pas ce qui manquait en ce lieu. Peu à peu, le mugissement du vent furieux, le tonnerre dans les cieux, le grondement sourd du titan, le crépitement intense de la magie et même le bruit des chaînes autour d'eux s'estompèrent. Comme si le temps se figeait, ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans une sortent de brouillard épais. Balthazar entendit la voix grave d'Enoch lui susurrer : _c'est bien mon fils_. Il était presque certain que lui seul l'avait entendu. Shin et Théo, dans cette projection mentale, semblaient fixer le vide, impassibles.

Devant eux, le brouillard se fit plus lumineux et progressivement une vague silhouette vacillante émergea. Elle prit lentement la forme de Grunlek. Il ne semblait pas vraiment les voir et son expression reflétait un mélange d'incertitude et de désespoir. La voix étrangement doucereuse du démon résonna de nouveau : _hey nain, ici le diable, ton copain souhaite te parler ..._ Le golem sembla chercher autour de lui quelques instants puis son regard accrocha celui du mage. Enfin, la connexion était établie, il s'y cramponna comme jamais. C'était leur dernière chance. Balthazar sentit les esprits de Shin et de Théo se rapprocher du sien. Ils le soutenaient de toute leur volonté. Dans cet espace spirituel, les formes du paladin et de l'archer semblèrent se téléporter à ses côtés, chacun une main posée sur ses épaules. Il était galvanisé par l'adrénaline et ce sentiment d'unité qui les reliait. Il ne perdit pas un instant :

 _\- "Grunlek! C'est ça ton idée de la tolérance? C'était contre ça que tu te battais depuis le début? C'est juste pour ça? Pour tout annihiler autour de toi? Devenir l'esclave d'une nouvelle puissance et ne pas te libérer de ces chaînes? Ces même chaînes qui ont fait ce que tu es devenu aujourd'hui? Libère toi Grunlek et reviens à nous ! Reviens vers tes amis ..."_

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, il sentit une vague d'émotions contradictoires l'assaillir. Grunlek était en proie au doute mais ce doute signifiait qu'il y avait encore un espoir de le faire revenir à la raison.

 _\- "Les amis, je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez mais je crois que je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas quelle est la bonne décision à prendre. Il y a tout ce pouvoir qui est devant moi. Ce que voulait faire Enoch, je ne pouvais pas le tolérer mais le fait de partager la psyche avec toutes les personnes du cratère, c'est quelque chose que ne me déplait pas ..."_

C'est à ce moment précis que le demi-diable entendit une voix qui venait clairement du monde réel et qu'il identifia comme celle de son père :

\- "Ne te dresse plus jamais en travers de mon chemin ... fils!"

Il pouvait sentir l'haleine chaude du démon sur sa nuque. Il ouvrit les yeux un instant. Devant lui, le golem et le Codex mutaient et les chaînes se déployaient autour d'eux. Subitement, il sentit une douleur froide et perçante pénétrer en biais son flan gauche et remonter sous ses côtes.

\- "Plus jamais ..."

A ces mots, la lame pivota et sortit de son corps aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. L'air resta bloqué dans ses poumons quelques secondes et le gémissement qu'il poussa resta inaudible. Balthazar tourna la tête pour apercevoir le sourire carnassier de son père qui reculait lentement vers le bord de la main du titan. Il jeta un regard de biais à sa blessure qui était dissimulée par sa large robe. Non, personne ne verrait qu'il saigne avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il examina les options rapidement. Cautériser la plaie lui demanderait de la psy supplémentaire mais la douleur serait telle qu'il risquerait de perdre la connexion mentale. Inenvisageable. Il essaya d'appeler Théo qui avait les yeux fermés mais n'émit qu'une sorte de gargouillis incompréhensible. Le poumon était touché, c'était bien sa veine. Il se retourna vers Shin, mais lui aussi était plongé profondément dans la connexion mentale. Peut-être pouvait-il les informer mentalement de son état mais le risque de déstabiliser le groupe était trop grand et Enoch se retirant, il ne restait que lui pour maintenir le lien.

Le temps lui manquait. Il reporta tant bien que mal son attention vers Grunlek tandis que tous les nerfs de son corps semblaient se réveiller en même temps. S'il ne survivait pas à ça, peut-être pourrait-il sauver son ami ? Et ses camarades au lieu de perdre deux compagnons n'en perdraient qu'un. Maigre consolation pensa-t-il tandis qu'il reléguait au rang de simple information la terrifiante sensation de son propre liquide vital s'échappant de son corps.

 _\- "... J'ai l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il voulait faire mais pour les bonnes raisons. Je ne sais pas quelle décision prendre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir juste un bouton sur lequel appuyer puis de pouvoir changer toutes les choses ..."_

Les doutes de Grunlek l'atteignirent droit au cœur et balayèrent ses propres faiblesses. Il fallait qu'il soit fort pour son ami, maintenant! Il ne sut pas où il trouva les mots mais ils échangèrent longuement et sentit la volonté du nain se raffermir. Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers Shin puis Théo pour recueillir leur avis. Le mage fut ému par la sincérité du demi-élémentaire et sourit de la simplicité efficace du raisonnement du paladin. Il ne sut pas trop quand ses forces commencèrent réellement à l'abandonner, mais il se sentit défaillir. Il tomba à genoux et comprit qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang lorsqu'il sentit au travers du tissu le liquide qui avait formé une petite flaque sous lui.

 _\- "Je vous entends mes amis, mais la tentation est si forte ..."_ gémit Grunlek.

Le demi-diable sourit et pensa l'espace d'un instant à ce qu'avait dit Théo. Voyager avec ses amis, faire des choses bien, n'était-ce pas ce qui importait vraiment? D'un moment à l'autre, il n'aurait plus la force de maintenir la connexion. Il sentait dans sa bouche une saveur amère et cuivrée. Il avait bien conscience qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il songea que leur amitié avait présentement un goût de sang, mais elle le transcendait et en cet instant, il ne vivait que pour elle.

 _\- "Plus important que tout ça, Grunlek, et je respecterai ta décision, je veux que tu reviennes. Et une fois que tu seras revenu, on verra les conséquences de ce que tu auras choisi. C'est sans importance ... mais reviens ..."_ lâcha-t-il dans un dernier effort. _  
_

Il tendit la main vers la forme éthérée du nain et sentit ses compagnons faire de même. L'esprit de Grunlek se joignit à eux dans une dernière communion. Ils étaient de nouveau unis et il n'y avait ça qui comptait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans les bras de Shin et il sentait les mains de Théo sous sa robe qui tentait de le soigner de sa foi. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le nain qui le scrutait sans un mot avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il était si fatigué et il était si difficile de respirer. Il se laissa glisser un moment vers les limbes où ils goûta les joies de l'absence de douleur.

Il revint subitement à lui lorsqu'il sentit plusieurs mains l'agripper avec fermeté. Il n'eut que le temps de voir l'expression terrifiée de ses amis avant qu'un choc d'une violence inouïe ne le renvoie dans l'inconscience.  
Le titan, dont ils avaient finalement tous oublié la présence, venait, avant de disparaître, de se débarrasser d'eux comme l'on se débarrasse de miettes de pain. L'impact fut si violent qu'ils eurent la chance de ne sentir ni leur chute ni l'explosion magique qui accompagna la disparition du géant de psyche.

 _L'histoire ne dit pas clairement ce qu'il advint des aventuriers mais la légende raconte que Sanguinus a repêché leurs corps dans la mer et a sacrifié les intendants survivants pour les ramener à la vie. Peut-être entendront nous à nouveau parler d'eux ?_

* * *

Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ma fin, mais bon ... j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
Bises et sel pour tout le monde!


End file.
